Crooked Champion
by FeathersHitTheFan
Summary: AU. Millennia ago, Zeus breached Ancient Law and made a deal with the Creator to ensure his victory in the First Titanomachy. Now, Thalia Grace is at the verge of death. Her fate lies with that of her greatest enemy… and Percy Jackson. Koios help her, this is not going to end well. Rated High T.


**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 **Quickie: In Uganda, we learn British English so most of my spellings might not be American.**

 ** _Part I_**

 ** _Labours_**

:::

 _"_ _Join me girl. You have no choice."_

:::

 **Prologue**

:::

She'd expected to die.

There had been so much blood, too many fists and clubs and razor sharp claws.

Her friends rushed to her when it was all over, in that moment just before her eyes would close and she'd drift off to the Underworld. She could see her fate in their eyes. Grover knew, Luke knew and Annabeth… poor, sweet Annabeth who'd been the closest thing to a sibling Thalia had had since Jason, she couldn't believe it –– she refused to believe it–– but deep down she knew it too.

Thalia was as good as dead.

And for some strange, bizarre reason, she was okay with that. She'd done what she had to do, she'd played her part, she'd protected her family. With her out of the way, there wouldn't be any other possible apocalypses until her father screwed up again and sired a new Prophecy Child.

Her work was done.

Or at least, that's what she thought as her eyes fluttered shut.

:::

Thalia Grace woke in a darkness so absolute, it suffocated her.

She tried to sit up, to breathe, to move, but it was like she was nothing, suspended in space. She had no lungs, no legs, no corporeal form. She couldn't talk or feel or even see.

It seemed that all she had was her thoughts.

Was this it? Her end? Hell?

After all her sacrifice, after all the trouble Hades went through to murder her, you'd think he'd make her damnation the least bit…dramatic. A giant scorpion maybe. A pit of fire would've been flattering.

But this void, this nothing… it was so insulting, so tragic, so complete. It would last for ever and a day.

 _There is no need for dramatics, girl._

If Thalia could, she would freeze. She'd expected Hades to be menacing in every way, but this voice… It was all too calm, all too in control. It came from nowhere and everywhere at once. Its cold tones pierced her mind, sending chills down her back.

It was pure evil. And she could imagine the smile that accompanied that statement, a cruel curling of the lips that might've filled her with disgust if she could see it.

 _This is merely a transition period. There are not many that can enter an Interval and survive._

Thalia's fear simmered down to confusion. Confusion that only grew when, as if a giant switch had been flicked on, a bright white light swallowed the darkness.

She closed her eyes reflexively, then, remembering she hadn't had eyes a few seconds ago, opened them to see if she really was whole again.

Her body was marred with grime and dried blood and the tatters that had once been her clothes barely hung onto her frame. The blood had stopped, though she could see a few healing wounds on her arms. There was no pain.

Most importantly, she felt _alive_.

 _That is because you are alive, girl–_ The voice paused. _At least, for now._

Before Thalia could take in her surroundings, her gaze was drawn to the source of the malicious voice, a man with curly black hair and a neat goatee. Without even observing him for long, she could tell he possessed true power –– the kind that didn't feel the need to over-exaggerate itself because it was so pure and real there was no denying it, no missing it. He wasn't even that tall or dressed in anything to fancy but his authority still rolled off him in overwhelming waves. His eyes…

His eyes were gold.

Gold? Somehow she felt that was significant.

Then it clicked.

Kronos.

In that moment, Thalia wished, more than anything, that she had a sword or spear or something!

Here, right in front of her, was the universe's greatest evil, her mortal enemy. He was standing some few paces ahead of her, studying her, daring her to fulfil the destiny that had been paved for her since birth.

Everything happened in about a minute.

Her sense of duty overrode the rational thought that she simply could not win against him and she charged impulsively. The Titan Lord raised an eyebrow, as if amused by her choice of actions, nodded and stood straighter, preparing for her onslaught.

She was aiming for his torso, but he was so fast her balled fist collided with nothing but air. Undeterred, Thalia spun, hoping her elbow would catch his side.

It didn't.

The unimpressed look on Kronos' face turned any fear and apprehension that might've been present within her into white, hot rage.

She swung her fists at him over and over, her movements sloppy and inexperienced, Kronos dodging each time. He never bothered to parry or respond, simply watched her attack with that infuriating expression on his face.

She lashed out again, this time aiming a kick at his chest, but her leg was frozen in mid-air by some sort of… she couldn't explain it.

"I grow weary of this farce, girl," Kronos spoke for the first time, his voice even more unnerving aloud. "Perhaps my choice was misguided." He continued. "You are pathetic."

The Daughter of Zeus didn't know how she did it, maybe it was her ADHD battle reflexes or pure luck or even the anger at being called pathetic after all she'd been through in the past year.

She hopped as high as she could on one leg and twisted, using her stationary leg as support, and brought her foot straight to Kronos' stupid face.

The blow simply glanced off him, but her point was made.

Whatever force was holding her leg dissolved and she crashed to the floor. She wasted no time jumping to her feet, ignoring the pain throbbing throughout her body and raising her fists to her face like she'd seen all the heroes in movies do.

"Who's pathetic now?"

Kronos growled. "You dare," he asked, the ghost of a smile toughing his face.

"I dare," Thalia answered.

:::

The white light, a sudden wind.

 _Finally, you've impressed me girl._

Thalia found herself on sitting a park bench. Kronos was nowhere in sight, but she could feel his presence in the back of her mind.

 _Do you remember this place?_

How could she forget it? The trees –– the same trees –– the big white building ––the same building –– and that feeling of regret, self-hatred and grief –– feelings that had never really disappeared since Jason; all of it remained with her.

Memories of her brother came flooding through. Every pillow fight, every bed time story, every time she'd swaddle him in her arms to protect him from the ruckus of their drunken mother.

The tears were forcing their way through her defences, but she wouldn't let herself cry. Not in front of him. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

 _Proving to you that the gods are not what you think they are._ Kronos replied immediately, voice full of feeling. _Your father knew Hera's rage would be stirred if he sired another child with your mother. Your father knew that she'd demand penance. What did he do about it then, girl? Did he try to save your brother? Did he warn you of Jason's fate?_

The tears broke through. " _Don't_ say his name."

 _Or you'll what, girl? Call on that pathetic whelp you call your Sire. Did_ he _save_ you _as you lay dying?_

Thalia didn't know what was worse: the fact that he'd broken her so easily or the fact that he was right.

 _Has your father, the great king of the gods, ever done anything that does not suite his own ends?_

"Have you?" Thalia all but screamed.

 _No. And I am proud to admit that I never will. We cannot hide what we are, girl._

:::

"Where am I now?" Thalia asked almost tentatively, displeased that her voice was still full of anguish.

She didn't know how much time had passed since the park, but it felt like years and seconds at the same time. Like time had blended together into some obscure paste.

Kronos was beside her, his hands casually in the pockets of his simple jeans. "Where you have been all this time."

Thalia spared him a glance. He sounded like he was teasing, but his face was so straight and expressionless. Though time was unclear she felt like she'd spent an eternity in his company and, of course, no time at all. It was like she knew him as much as he obviously knew her, but also like he was a perfect stranger she'd never laid eyes on.

That, paired with the fact that he was naturally the most unpredictable being in the universe, made her very unsure what to think of his words and facial cues.

As if reading her thoughts, he spoke again. "You are in an Interval, a slice of existence unaffected by time."

Thalia wanted to ask what in all Hades he meant, but she'd abandoned her pride once to many times around the Titan Lord so she nodded like she understood and took in her surroundings.

The casino was full of life, everybody seemed to be having a great time. There were gamblers here, and wandering teenagers there, dancers and every magical creature she could imagine littered everywhere.

The lights were so bright and beautiful and every attraction seemed to have a magical quality to it. It was as if the patrons couldn't help but enjoy themselves, couldn't help but do one thing or the other.

Strangely, Thalia didn't feel the same way.

"Your metamorphosis is taking effect." Kronos said, perhaps by means of answering her unasked question.

Thalia frowned, not at all liking the sound of that. "Metamorphosis?"

"Hmm," Kronos nodded. "You did not think that I saved your life out of the charity did you?"

She didn't. In whatever span of time had passed, she'd figured –– in a stroke of thought that could've only stemmed from spending so much time with Annabeth –– that Kronos had something to do with her miraculous 'rescue'. Why, she had no idea. But she'd never suspected it had anything to do with the non-existent ounce of goodness in his heart.

"Why did you save me then?"

Kronos turned to look at her, his gold eyes blazing as he considered her question. "You will know in due time. For now, just know that you and I are allies."

There was a pause before Thalia Grace burst out laughing.

"Have I said something to amuse you, girl?" The Titan Lord asked.

Her mirth was so bountiful she could barely breathe, but in between guffaws and giggles she managed to answer. "You? Me? Allies? Ha!"

Kronos' lips curled. "I am afraid that it is, unfortunately, quite true. Considering we have a common enemy."

Slowly, Thalia sobered up, rubbing different sort of tears from her eyes this time. "What enemy?" She finally asked as her laughter died out.

"The gods."

:::

They were sitting in a lounge now. Perhaps Kronos had thought that his news might be too shocking for her to receive standing up.

He was right.

"The gods." Was his answer.

Thalia frowned.

Of course, he was lying. He was evil, malicious, the greatest trickster that ever existed in history.

The gods were not perfect –– her father being exhibit A –– but they were the good guys, weren't they? The ones that fought of great evils to protect the Earth.

Kronos read her mind again. "To protect their investment."

Her frown deepened. That was getting real annoying real fast.

"The gods are no better than I am, girl." Of course he'd choose to ignore her last thought and continue violating her thoughts. "They may seem the better alternative, but…" He trailed off.

"But…" Thalia wasn't going to let the subject drop. You don't tell a person that everything they thought to be true was a lie and just leave it there with no facts. He was lying, he had to be, but she needed to know why.

"You must join me, girl. It is the only hope you have."

The demigod had to resist the urge to try and kill him again. "Ok, enough cryptic shit. What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"In due time," Kronos said dismissively. "First you must complete the test I have set for you." Thalia was about to demand he stop but he continued. "You'll know your instructor when you see him."

Then she fell.

:::

 **Okay, that's done.**

 **What do you guys think? Good, bad? I've put a lot of thought into this and would really appreciate reviews. Flames and constructive criticism are also welcome**

 **This story will generally centre around Thalia, her relationship the other demigods, the other gods and, of course, the Titans. Thalia is turning into Kronos' Champion (we'll see more on that in the next chap) and she technically has no choice but to serve him (again, more in next chapter). She's doing his bidding, and she has no idea what the endgame is.**

 **Also, hope I didn't confuse you. The Titans are not (and will not be) the good guys, Bob/Iapetus being the exception. There will be a tiny bit of redemption and I'll try my best to show you every different aspect of them, but they are NOT good guys. No one in this story will be a 100% good.**

 **Sorry there wasn't any Percy in this chapter. He'll pop up at some point during the second test/ labour.**

 **Anyway, thank for reading and please, please review.**

 **––Feathers**


End file.
